A Twist In Time
by MyStories101
Summary: Bella , A Detective Was Shot In The Head Leaving Her Partner Edward Masen in 2010, She Suddenly Wakes Up In The 18th Century As A Princess, Who is betrothed To One Of The Best batchelors In Town :    FIRST STORY:D  RATED M FOR LEMONY SCENES LATER ON!


HEY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE TWILIGHT PEOPLE

ANY OTHER CHARACTER IS MINE THOUGH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Twist In Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Bella! Bella!"_

_They were the last words I heard before I closed my eyes._

_I had just been shot in the head. You see im a detective, and my partner Edward Anthony Masen was the person who I last heard shouting my name..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_

I opened my eyes wondering where I was, as my eyes adjusted to the bright room I saw that the room was magnificent but really really old fashioned, like 18th century old..

Then I became aware of self and my outfit, I could hardly breathe, I looked down and I was wearing an 18th century style dress you know, the ones with the corsets that people tend to faint while wearing.

Was this some sort of joke because right now im expecting Ashton Kutcher to run out from behind the old bookcase or the four post bed and scream "YOU JUST BEEN PUNK'D!" But of course that didn't happen…

I stood up and looked around me, there was a painting hung on the wall, which the bed was against, and as I looked more carefully I noticed that I was one of 3 girls in that painting! WHATS GOING ON! I shouted inwardly!

I didn't know what to do? Leave this room? Go to sleep and see if I wake up and its over? Or investigate which is an instinct of mine; you know I am a detective and all.

So I decided I would leave the room and find out what the frick is going on! As I descended this grand staircase, which had a red carpet on, I just kept becoming more and more surprised with what I saw… This home, no not a home, this MANSION was amazing the décor the atmosphere…

Someone carrying a silver tray that held a jug of water came out of one of the many doors and looked at me with an unfathomable expression on her face..

"Your Highness.." she said as she gave a little bow,, wait YOUR HIGNESS?

"Hello" Was My genius response? I suppose I should play along..

"Miss. Swan, what are you doing awake at such an hour? Pardon my prying but usually you like your rest ma'am"

Think, Think, THINK! God I suck at being put on the spot! This is why I couldn't say no when Mike asked me to marry him!

"I umm. Well I.. I was hungry, and I.. yea.." Wow! Nice going Bella!

You're such and idiot

"Well, I'll just go and wake Miss. Alice, Miss. Tanya and

Master. Emmett and then I shall get one of the kitchen staff to make breakfast, excuse me Miss." She said as she past me.

I hope that Alice and Tanya are the girls in the paintings so then I know their names.. I wonder what the relation is between us..

I stood at the end of the stairs and looked around, there was so many paintings I didn't have time to quickly glance at all of them before I heard footsteps.

The first person I saw was a boy.. Emmett maybe?

"Sister, what are you doing awake at this time, usually we have to get 6 house staff in your room before you will get up and washed" He said as he walked down the stairs and swept me into a bone crushing, blood stopping hug…ow..

"Emmett! You know that you could possibly kill poor Bella if you hug her too long!" A tall , toned and tanned girl with sandy blonde hair said as she ever so gracefully made her way down the stairs followed by a short , slim, short haired girl who resembled a pixie who just rolled her eyes at Emmet.

"Oh don't be such a kill joy Tanya, we all know Izzy loves my hugs, right Izzy?" He said and he unleashed puppy dog eyes onto me.. Awwhh!

"uhm.." was all I could say this was so overwhelming

"EMMETT! _Bella _Doesn't Like To Be Called Izzy ! And Edward, Jasper, Rosalie And Michael are coming over soon and I don't want _Bella_ in a foul mood thank you very much EMMETT!"

squealed the little pixie girl. I loved her already.. Haha!

Wait! Did she say Edward? Nah It Couldn't Be? Could It?

If I Were Infact In the 18th Century There Would Be Like 100 Edwards So, It Couldn't Be?

WAIT! SHE SAID MICHAEL!

THANK YOUU:) CHAPTER 2: NO FRICKEN WAY Is Out Soon!


End file.
